The present invention is generally in the field of optical communication systems.
Typical optical communication systems are susceptible to interception and detection. In addition, typical optical communication systems are inefficient (e.g., can transmit, at most, only one bit of information per transmitted photon).
A need exists for optical communication systems having low probability of interception (LPI), low probability of detection (LPD) and increased efficiency.